


Backseat

by mikass_a



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Badass, F/M, Female Hunters, Female Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, Tumblr: sam-winchester-imagines, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikass_a/pseuds/mikass_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you sit in the back seat of the Impala, you are sent on a flashback to the first time you were seated back there, the first time meeting the boys, and when you and Sam first fell for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat

During hot summer days, the back row of the impala was the worst seat in the car. For three years now, you had been pushed to the back and forced to sit with your bare thighs sticking to the leather and the horrid stench of rotting food nipping at your nostrils. Each time that you were faced with the irritating leather, you made a mental note to wear long pants or to even bring a blanket to sit on next time, but every single note went forgotten once the next time actually came. This time was no different. You grumbled as you climbed behind Sam’s chair and took your seat upon the already sweating cushion.

“Somethin’ already climbed up your ass back there (Y/N)?” Dean commented as he seated himself in the drivers seat.

“Here, sit on my coat.” Sam was already tearing off the top layer of his clothes as he spoke, knowing all too well of what was nagging at your mind. You gladly took the coat from him and pushed it under your legs as Dean started the engine with a scoff. He liked that Sam was happy with you, hell, he loved your relationship more than you did sometimes. He began scoffing a few months back when he realized that Sam seemed to do anything for you.

“Thanks babe.” you replied to Sam. One of the perks of Sam being your boyfriend was that he was no longer shy to actually talk to you, unlike when you were both hiding your feelings from each other. Seven months back, Sam would’ve never even offered you a glass of water. He was too shy and nervous to accidently embarrass himself in front of you. And you were the same. You both had strong feelings for each other since you joined the Winchesters in a hunt three years ago.

you finally drove up on the farm house that had been causing you all this trouble. tonight you were going avenge the boy who was drained of his blood.

the newspaper headline you had found a month ago started off as just a hunch of a case. something about the way the journalist had so many holes in her story had an unsettling feeling in your stomach. you decided to listen to your gut and head to kansas to check it out. it had taken you a whole month due to how well the journalist covered her tracks, but you soon managed to trace the same girl to another similar murder 196 years ago. all the information you had summed her up to be a vamp, so you checked out of your motel, grabbed your machete and drove off to the address of the nest.

as soon as you parked your old, green chevrolet and didn’t attract even one blood sucker to your truck, you realized something must be wrong. with the machete in your right hand, you began to walk consciously to the side of the house. you peered into the window and was astonished to see the two, famous winchester brothers tied to chairs.

you had heard a lot about them. mostly from garth when you paired with him a year ago. also from other hunters. some had only good things to pour from their mouths when the two came into conversation, but other hunters were the complete opposite. you knew all too well that those two men had caused the apocalypse, opened the gate to hell, and were also the main characters in the demon situation a few years back. but they were also known to clean up their catastrophic messes, which you gave them credit for. majority of hunters would’ve ran from problems that colossal.

it looked like the younger brother was being drained of his blood and was extremely close to unconsciousness. the other brother yelled profanity at the huddle of vampires from his chair. with another glance, the journalist came into view. around her were three other men, all incredible in size. it took you five minutes to scope the house and determine that there were only the four vamps in the house. you knew that you had to get in there and help the brothers, but you were very aware of the odds. with the element of surprise still in your favour, you picked the lock on the back door and let yourself in to the basement.

quietly, you made your way up the stairs and saw the powwow in the living room. the younger brother was still conscious but much more at risk than before. the small bucket under his wrist was almost half way filled.

tip toeing behind the group, the older brother noticed you but you were able to communicate your situation and keep him quiet. as you raised the machete, the tallest vampire spoke without turning around. “you do realize that i smelt your luscious scent before you even attempted to break into my h-” you severed his head from his body without a blink of an eye. swinging your blade into the next vamps skin, you were two for two and not quitting yet. 

that was what separated you from most hunters- where most would stop and listen to what the monsters had to say, you knew when the right time to strike was. none of that “white person horror movie” shit happened to you; you knew when to listen to the beasts and when they were just trying to be poetic as they scrambled for an escape route.

eyeing the last approaching male vampire, you swiftly kicked him in the chest, sending him backwards to collide with the girl. while she cushioned his body, you swung your blade and off went the third head. “three down, one to go.” you said aloud.

in the same swing of your now bloodied blade, you dropped and severed the girls legs just below the knees, sending her to the ground in a dramatic thump. as you placed the blade against her neck, she knew her time was up.you found yourself quite comfortable sitting over her torso with your knees pinning her arms at either side of her hips.

“you little son of a bitch, you. you’ve filled my schedule for far too long.” you seethed with a twitch of your arms. the blade began to dig into her neck. “you covered your tracks pretty well dear, i’ll give you that. but too bad i was just a few states over when i read your pathetic waste of paper in the news. i’ve never actually run into a monster who had a job. well, part time i assume since you spend your evenings feasting on innocent human’s blood.” you shoved the blade halfway through her neck but she was still alive. “at least now you and your fuck-mates won’t be bothering anyone any more.” she squirmed under you when she realized what was coming for her, but it was too late. the machete had shed it’s last blood tonight as you completed the pathway through her neck. her blood squirted out of her like a fountain as you were all too familiar with. somehow, you managed to dodge the spray as it found a different target- the oldest winchester.

pushing yourself off the girl, you wiped the blood off of your blade with your jean jacket and used it to untie him. although he looked terrified by you, his mind was in another place. he wasted no time in rushing to his brother the second he was free.

you pulled out the gauze that was stashed in your pockets for emergencies and scrambled in front of the large, brown haired man. if it weren’t for the difference in hair colour, you would’ve assumed that the man in the chair was the older brother considering how insanely huge he was.

even in his several layers of jackets and shirts you could see how incredibly toned he was. with all of the colour drained from his face, you couldn’t help but mentally note how gorgeous he was. as you took his wounded hand in yours to bandage him, you realized you were already falling for him. it was a terrible habit of yours- falling for people before you’ve even shared a single word. your mother used to tell you that it was because you were so judgemental on first impressions that you based an entire personality on looks. it was one of the endless list of sentences that seemed glued to your memory of her.

“hey sammy, stay with me. stay with me. you’re gonna be fine. were gonna get you cleaned up and you’re gonna be fine. trust me.” repeated the older brother. he looked completely broken as he continuously slapped on his little brothers cheek to try to keep him conscious. you pitied him as you doubted the man would make it. he had lost substantial amounts of blood since you last noted and you were far from a decent hospital even if he was able to make it to your truck.

still, you tied the gauze above the slash on his wrist to attempt to stop the bleeding. as you finished tying the knot, you felt a large, cold hand rest on yours. you looked up to realize that it was the man who’s hand was on yours. his eyes were almost closed and his entire face was drenched in his sweat but you swore you had never seen someone so attractive in your entire existence. your mothers words rang through your head in the few seconds you had been staring into this strangers lost gaze and realized he could never survive this, but somehow you longed for the stranger to pull through.

“thank you.” he rasped before falling to a limp state. his brother pushed you out of the way and swung his brothers arm over his shoulder.

“help me get him to my car.” he boomed at you. besides his slight uneasiness, he seemed to be dealing with the scenario fairly well which made you wonder how many times these two had been in situations like this. “come on!” he yelled at you to snap you out of your trance. you took the brothers other arm and swung it over your shoulder much like the other man had done.

out the back door was an old chevy impala and you wondered how you overlooked such an incredible car. the walk to the man’s impala was much more difficult than you had interpreted but you made it just in time before it started to pour down rain. the eldest man had left you in the back seat with his brothers head laying in your lap while he set a blaze to the farm house behind you to cover the mess. he climbed into the drivers seat as you began to speed down the highway to the closest hospital. as you shifted into a more comfortable position for the man in your lap, your bare thighs felt like they had been shredded of your skin as they unstuck from the leather beneath you.

“Hey baby? Are you alright?” Sam’s concerned voice stammered from the outside of the impala. The smell of gasoline took over your nose as you realized you were now parked in the garage of the bunker. Sam held out his hand for you as he stared at you with worry. A thick, white scar glimmered across his wrist before you placed your hand in his.

With your feet planted firmly on the ground, you pulled yourself into the comfort of Sam’s body for a casual embrace. You glanced up into the enormous man’s eyes that you had fallen in love with so long ago before he leaned down to place a sweet kiss on your lips. You physically felt yourself fill with happiness in the presence of Sam and smiled against his lips. “Yeah. I’m good.”


End file.
